Pigments are utilized in a variety of applications. When used in electronic applications, such as display devices and printing systems, accumulation of pigment particles on electrical contacts and electrodes can cause electrical shorts or other concerns as many pigments exhibit semiconductor properties.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, alternative particle structures for use in electronic and other applications, as well as methods of their preparation, are desirable.